


Omega Dick Week Day 7!

by anoncitomikolino



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 7: Sexual FantasiesDick with all his suits it's def hot. F for Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Sexual Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 7: Sexual Fantasies  
> Dick with all his suits it's def hot. F for Jason.


	2. Baby Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 7: Baby Fever  
> not exactly Baby Fever prompt but just wanted to make all the kids and Dami call him mother accidentally


	3. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week Day 7 2020: First Heat  
> Aaaaand the last one of all of them!   
> Alfred is taking care of Dickie while he is experiencing his first heat. Just simple that and something cute.


End file.
